Né du sang
by CoLo L
Summary: Slash D/H. OS. Drago est amoureux. Mais de l'amour à la folie, il n'y a qu'un pas. Traduction d'une fic de unmei3.


**Né du sang**

 **Pairing** : Harry/Drago

 **Genre** : Romance/Angst

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et le décor sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling :) L'histoire est à _**unmei3**_ , seule la traduction m'appartient.

 **Rating** : M

Bonjour !

Je n'avais jamais fait de traduction avant, et voulant entamer une première littéraire, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de m'y mettre, en vue d'éventuelles corrections... Vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas fait du mot à mot, sinon la traduction aurait été incompréhensible !

Si cette traduc' vous plaît, je m'y remettrai... Sans pour autant me priver d'écrire mes propres fanfic :)

Je le répète : _**CETTE HISTOIRE N'EST PAS A MOI, ELLE A ETE ECRITE PAR UNMEI3 – JE N'AI FAIT QUE TRADUIRE.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était froide et le vent murmurait à l'oreille de qui voulait bien l'écouter. Il murmurait toutes sortes de choses. En vérité, il hurlait. Il semblait furieux. Il voulait la mort de quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de sang. Et il aurait du sang.

Le vent, la Terre et les étoiles en convoitaient. La lune en était recouverte et en promettait.

De grands yeux argentés fixaient la lune. Ils fixaient, tranchants comme une lame et des lèvres pâles s'étiraient en un sourire, révélant une dentition d'une blancheur éclatante. Ces dents luisaient dans l'obscurité en harmonie avec les orbes argentés. Quelques mèches d'or blanc ombrageaient les yeux meurtriers, alors que le vent s'obstinait à l'appeler. Il y aspirait, le voulait, le demandait, le criait.

L'eau du lac lui offrit une réponse semblable. Son eau noire était furieuse, s'écrasant contre la grève de ses vagues colériques. Elle semblait sans fond, et elle aussi en demandait.

Il se devait d'obéir. Il donnerait à la nuit ce qu'elle désirait. Le monde irait mieux à l'aube. Quand le soleil se léverait et que ses premiers rayons toucheraient la terre, elle serait à nouveau satisfaite.

Il avait fait une promesse à la nuit. Une promesse qui se reflétait dans la lueur rougeoyante de la nuit. Cette nuit serait celle de la mort et de la renaissance. Tout pour un meilleur lendemain.

Il écarta les mèches blondes de ses yeux et son sourire froid réapparut. La promesse se trouvait dans son regard de glace et dans son sourire, dans son visage pointu. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler.

Une main pâle souleva la capuche de sa robe noire et son visage disparut dans le noir. Seul ses yeux y brillaient toujours.

Il marcha à travers les longs terrains, bien que ses pas soient plus semblables à un flottement. Le vent faisaient voler et tournoyer ses robes, comme s'il quémandait quelques minutes de jeux.

Il escalada la rampe de pierre et pénétra dans le château. L'obscurité y régnait, mes ses yeux si habituèrent rapidement. Il déplaca avec la grâce d'un félin. Il était silencieux, ses robes même n'émettant pas le moindre froissement. Il arriva à un escalier et commença à gravir les marches.

Le silence de la bâtisse était d'un calme d'abord rassurant. Le genre de calme qui vous berce dans un sommeil sans rêve. Mais en cet instant, sa présence l'entachait et le rendait inquiétant.

Le silence en devenait profond et dangereux. L'obscurité n'en était que plus effrayante. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Tout le monde dormait, et personne ne se doutait que quelqu'un progressait dans le château à une heure pareille.

La silhouette sombre s'arrêta devant une porte et tendit l'oreille. D'abord, il n'entendit rien. Aucun son ne s'échappait de la pièce. Il faillit croire que personne ne s'y trouvait.

Mais il revint vite sur sa conclusion. La patience fait toute la différence, disait-on. Il fut patient. Il colla son oreille emmitouflée contre le battant et écouta, attendit.

Il avait raison. Le bruit qu'il avait attendu retentit, et un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte et s'aplatit contre le mur.

La porte s'entrouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et un visage apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

 _Cette voix_. Si lumineuse et douce. Il pouvait affirmer, à sa simple entente, que son propriétaire souriait.

Il connaissait ce sourire par coeur. Il l'avait étudié sous tout les recoins, et il était parfait. Parfait, avec ces lèvres rouge sang sur lesquelles il se dessinait, et les fossettes qui apparaissaient aux coins de cette tendre bouche. Avec ces yeux émeraude qui étincelaient si joliment, même derrière ces immondes lunettes. Il lui semblait que tout le bonheur du monde s'y reflétait, mêlé à une tristesse indescriptible. Ils étaient si beaux. Ils faisaient s'emballer son coeur et apparaître son sourire.

Il aurait pu observer ces yeux brillants des heures durant sans s'en lasser. Mais jamais ils ne rencontraient les siens. Et quand cela arrivait, toute leur brillance disparaissaient et ils devenaient alors pleins de venin. Ils le brûlaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Le flagellaient. Le faisaient hurler de douleur. La nuit, ils le hantaient dans ses rêves. Ils lui murmuraient qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'une ordure et qu'il ne serait jamais digne de ce regard. Celui qu'il aimait tant.

« Oui, dépêche-toi. Je n'aime pas être seule dans le noir. »

Et voici la seconde voix. Celle qu'il haïssait tant. Cette qui était également si douce, mais le rendait malade. Il avait envie de vomir dès qu'il l'entendait et voulait la faire taire à jamais. C'était la voix à laquelle appartenait le sourire de l'autre. L'autre appartenait à la propriétaire de cette voix. Tout lui appartenait toujours, à _elle_. Lui n'avait rien. C'était injuste, et ça faisait si mal. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais la source de tous ces doux sourires. Ça lui faisait mal qu' _elle_ les lui vole toujours.

Il entendit un petit gloussement et la porte se referma, révélant la personne qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer.

Il se tenait là, vêtu d'un simple boxer blanc, debout dans la pâle clarté de la lune.

Sa peau semblait si douce. Elle avait sûrement un goût délicieux. Il était l'incarnation même de la perfection. Ses cheveux, noirs et indomptables, semblaient plus ébouriffés encore qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux verts brillaient avec félicité. Il était si proche. S'il se retournait, son regard se poserait aussitôt le jeune homme en robes noires. Il pourrait même voir l'adoration présente dans ces orbes argentés et les secrets qui s'y voulaient cachés.

Mais tel qu'il était, il ne pouvait voir le visage encapuchonné. Il revêtit sa cape d'invisiblité et disparut, laissant derrière lui une paire d'yeux infiniment tristes.

Quand le bruit des pas du jeune homme brun s'évanouit, la silhouette ouvrit prudemment la porte à sa gauche et y glissa un regard.

Il _l_ 'y trouva, assise sur le sol. Elle fredonnait une quelconque mélodie tout en jouant avec ses cheveux noirs. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte, ni la silhouette noire qui se glissa dans la pièce. Elle continuait à chantonner pour elle-même et à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Ainsi, voilà ce qui le faisait sourire si tendrement ? Voilà la personne à qui tous ses regards à la dérobée étaient adressés ? Voilà la personne à qui appartenait cette voix répugnante. Elle était jolie, c'était indéniable. Mais elle avait de grands yeux sombres. Et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle était son parfait opposé. Ses cheveux à lui étaient clairs, ainsi que ses yeux. Tout comme sa peau.

Il était venimeux, elle était douce et gentille. Il n'était rien de tout ça. Il était perfide et il ne savait pas sourire avec douceur. Il ne pouvait que ricaner, car c'était la seule chose qu'on lui ait apprise.

Elle était jolie et délicate. Il était viril et sa beauté n'avait rien de semblable. Il n'était pas joli, mais dangereusement sexy.

Il fut blessé de voir cette innocente créature face à lui et de savoir qu'il n'avait aucun espoir d'être un jour comparé à elle. Son ange aux cheveux noirs ne l'aimerait jamais.

Pas tant qu'elle serait là pour lui. Elle devait disparaître. Elle devait disparaître pour ne jamais revenir.

Sans qu'il l'ait remarqué, sa robe dut émettre un bruissement qui stoppa brulalement le fredonnement de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle levait vers lui ses yeux terrifiés.

Même effrayée, elle restait belle et pure.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de doux.

Apeurée, elle essayait de cacher son corps à moitié nu à l'aide d'une chemise. Il remarqua assez tardivement qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements, ainsi qu'une lègère nuisette. Tout ce qu'elle portait était blanc. Elle respirait l'innocence et la pureté par tous les pores.

Il n'était pas dupe pour autant. Elle était vile et se tenait en plein dans son chemin. Il sourit face à son expression et retira sa capuche, révélant son visage.

« Bonsoir, Chang. Quelle belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix glaciale, alors qu'il commençait s'approcher d'elle. L'expression de la jeune fille passa de la peur à l'ennui, ce qui eut le don de le rendre furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tout en essayant de revêtir sa chemise.

« Je suis préfet, rappelle-toi. Je peux vous coller une retenue pour non-respect du couvre-feu, à ton copain et à toi », dit-il, se rapprochant davantage.

Il sourit et ses yeux reflétèrent l'éclat de la lune, leur donnant une teinte étrangement rouge.

« C'est ça, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. Et quand tu auras fini, je te serais reconnaissante de dégager. Et de refermer la porte derrière toi » lança-t-elle. Elle se retourna afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité tandis qu'elle revêtait sa chemise.

Elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps, car deux mains blanches la stoppèrent et la retournèrent brutalement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te coller. On peut s'arranger autrement », dit-il alors qu'il la poussait abruptement contre un mur proche.

Il vit différents sentiments s'entremêler dans ses yeux. Confusion, surprise, peur et colère se succèdèrent dans les prunelles sombres, pour finalement aboutir à un mélange de colère et de confusion.

« Fous-moi la paix, sale bâtard ! Tu as peut-être le droit de me coller, mais sûrement pas celui d'abuser de moi ! », cria-t-elle.

C'était clair, elle avait du cran. Ou peut-être qu'elle était juste idiote. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle s'amusait à provoquer. Aucune idée de la personne à laquelle elle était en train de parler de la sorte.

Il ne permettrait jamais à personne de lui crier dessus de cette manière, ou de le traiter comme s'il ne valait pas mieux que de la saleté. Et encore moins aux gens de son espèce. Cette vile, perfide créature qui lui avait volé ce qu'il désirait tant. Elle lui a avait pris ce lui qu'il aimait sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'avoir son ange pour lui.

Son ange le haïssait à cause de cette moins que rien. Elle devait s'en aller. Elle devait disparaître parce qu'il aimait son ange. Son ange l'aimerait dès que cette fille aurait disparu. Il en était sûr.

Il ne lui adressa pas un mot. Il la maintint en place d'une main et à l'aide de l'autre, il se débarassa de sa robe. Elle tenta de se dégager et l'insulta de tous les noms, lui ordonnant de la laisser mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention. La robe noire tomba au sol, le laissant simplement vêtu d'une fine chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir.

Le blanc ne lui donnait pas l'air innocent. Pas de la même manière que quand elle en portait. Cela lui donnait l'air plus dangereux encore.

Ses cris s'amplifièrent et elle se démena pour se libérer, mais en vain. Dès que sa deuxième main fut libre, il l'utilisa pour la tenir tranquille et l'écraser davantage contre le mur.

« Je ne suis pas venu ce soir pour te donner une retenue. Je suis là pour des raisons personnelles », dit-il silencieusement, et sa voix était si froide que la jeune femme en trembla. À présent, elle avait vraiment peur.

Ses yeux étaient si froids et cette expression sur son visage... ce sourire. Il la rendait mal à l'aise. Il semblait complètemen cinglé et elle n'osa plus dire un mot, préférant se taire. D'une certaine façon, elle sut que si elle le provoquait, elle aurait de gros ennuis.

Il ne sut s'il devait être heureux qu'elle l'ait fermée ou bien déçu car il ne l'entendrait pas crier. C'était le seul son émanant d'elle qu'il appréciait. Mais se toute façon, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Elle _allait_ crier. Il y veillerait.

Il la lâcha à nouveau d'une main et l'autre se glissa sous sa chemise jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il mit la main sur l'objet étincelant.

Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir en apercevant le poignard qu'il tenait serré dans sa main. Son coeur se gorgea de joie et de fierté.

Ses yeux étaient à présent baignés de larmes, alors qu'elle secouait convulsivement la tête tout en tentant à nouveau de se dégager. Elle gémissait et hurlait des obscénités, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un malade et de la laisser partir.

Il empoigna son bras et la retourna, la jetant au sol sans ménagement. Elle atterit à quelques pas de lui et se cogna la tête dans sa chute, considérant sa main à présent appuyée sur une blessure à la tempe.

Du sang dégoulinait de la plaie et sa souffrance était visible. Elle semblait sur le point de défaillir à chaque seconde.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es une vilaine fille ? Tu m'as pris ce qui m'appartient et maintenant, tu m'insultes. » Sa voix était douce ; il leva une main pour lui caresser la joue.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, suppliante, ses yeux reflétant une peur si intense qu'on la sentait vibrer dans l'air. Elle se déroba de la caresse et implora d'une voix rauque :

« S'il te plaît, Malefoy. Laisse-moi partir. Ne fais pas ça. Où est Harry ? »

Elle sanglotait, à présent. Le sang du jeune homme bouillonait avec colère et satisfaction. Oui. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Elle pouvait supplier autant qu'elle en avait envie, cela lui importait peu. Sa voix exaspérante n'avait que le mérite d'amplifier sa colère à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

Elle suppliait, implorait, hurlait. Il se contenta de la regarder, totalement dégoûté par son comportement. Elle disait qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, tant qu'il la laissait tranquille. Chaque minute, elle appelait Harry. Son ange. Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui demander son ange. De toute évidence, elle ne comptait pas assez aux yeux de son ange. Il l'avait laissée ici afin que le jeune homme puisse en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il tint le poignard en évidence et l'abaissa vers sa joue. La lime touchait presque sa peau avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler de douleur et de terreur, et que son sang ne colore son visage. Elle se remit à l'insulter et à lui crier qu'il payerait tôt ou tard pour ses actes.

Il l'ignora et balada le poignard sur son visage, y laissant de longues marques ensanglantées. Elle continuait à crier, pleurer et supplier. Elle essaya même de se libérer, mais cela ne fit qu'envenimer les choses et la lime pénétra plus profondément encore dans sa chair.

Quand elle perdit sa voix, le corps couvert de longues entailles cramoisies, il arrêta de la mutiler. Il retira son poignard et l'essuya sur sa chemise.

Elle était déjà couverte de sang, en raison de l'archanement de sa victime à se débattre. Il avait ses habits pleins de son sang, ainsi que ses mains. Il sourit en admirant son oeuvre.

À présent, elle était belle. Gorgée de son propre sang, incapable de bouger. Morte de peur et à deux doigts de l'agonie.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas s'arrêter brutalement. Un sursaut, puis le fracas du verre s'écrasant au sol et se divisant en un millier de morceaux cristallins.

Il sourit, mais ne leva pas le regard. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de son ange, se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Il était venu pour l'admirer.

« Elle parfaite ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il, se retournant pour faire face à son ange. Il lécha une goutte de sang qui dégoulinait sur son poignard, le goût le faisant grimacer.

« Elle n'est pas si pure que ça. C'est là son vrai visage » dit-il en souriant à son ange.

Il vit des larmes dans ses merveilleux yeux émeraude. Qui le blessèrent. Il avait fait tout cela afin de le rendre heureux. Pour qu'il puisse enfin réaliser qu'il l'aimait. Et que faisait-il ? Il se mettait à pleurer.

Il se releva et s'approcha de son ange, bien que ses pieds ne semblent pas vouloir lui obéir. Il trébucha, mais sans tomber et continua son avancée vers le sublime jeune homme.

« Ne sois pas triste, mon ange. J'ai fait ça pour toi. Tu n'es pas heureux ? Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point je t'aime. », dit-il en arrivant enfin à la porte.

Il leva une main ensanglantée et caressa la joue de son ange, laissant une empreinte rouge sur sa peau.

Il était si beau. Il était la raison pour laquelle il respirait. La raison pour laquelle il se réveillait chaque matin. Tout pour lui. Il voulait tout lui donner. Il l'aimait à un tel point qu'il en ressentait une douleur insoutenable à la poitrine à sa simple pensée. Il s'en sentait agonir, bien que ce soit également sa seule raison d'être.

Son ange ne bougea pas. Des larmes cascadaient le long de ses joues, son regard perdu dans le vide. Il lui semblait entendre chaque pensée de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer et il fut bientôt serré contre le corps chaud de sa Némésis. Il entendit les mots tendrement murmurés à son oreille :

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, de se réveiller chaque matin et de savoir que la seule raison pour laquelle tu continues à vivre est une autre personne, quelqu'un qui te hait. Tes yeux me blessent, mon amour. La façon dont tu me regardes. Tu n'es jamais heureux quand tu me vois. Tu me fais toujours du mal. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis fou. Complètement fou de toi. Regarde ce que j'ai fait pour toi, mon amour. »

Il relâcha son étreinte et força le jeune homme à regarder le corps qui gisait là, couvert de sang.

« C'est tout pour toi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu partages mes sentiments. Que tu me regardes de la même façon que tu la regardes elle. Mais tu t'y refusais. Ça m'a rendu fou et maintenant, j'ai le sang d'un être humain sur les mains. Tout pour toi. Pour que tu m'aimes en retour. »

Il se retourna vers son ange et lui sourit – d'un sourire débordant de tristesse et d'amour.

L'ange réalisa alors que le jeune homme l'aimait réellement. Sûrement plus qu'il ne serait jamais aimé. La façon de le lui prouver n'en était pas moins tordue pour autant. C'était cinglé et cela le blessait plus que tout. Il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre cet amour. Il se sentit désolé pour sa Némésis, mais ne pouvait rien y changer. Il ne dit rien, c'était inutile. Un regard fut suffisant.

Drago savait que c'était la fin. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Ce qui était fait était fait, et à présent il se devait de faire la seule chose qui lui semblait juste.

Il se pencha, étreignit son ange et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Son baiser resta sans réponse, et il savait qu'il n'y en aurait jamais. Dès qu'il l'eût goûté, il fut apaisé. C'était ce dont il avait besoin, bien qu'il réclamait intérieurement plus, bien plus. Mais il n'aurait jamais rien de plus. Il se détacha des lèvres de son vis-à-vis et se saisit du poignard.

D'un mouvement rapide, il le plongea dans son coeur. C'était si facile que c'en était incroyable. La lame pénétra dans son coeur et le réduit en miettes. De la plaie se mit à couler du sang frais, dont l'odeur métallique emplit rapidement l'atmosphère. Ses mains étaient couvertes du liquide poisseux.

Il se sentait si épuisé, et commencer à geler. Alors qu'il tombait au sol, ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas un instant les prunelles vertes. Il se sentait comme ces arbres que l'on abat. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer mais il batailla afin de les garder ouverte, de façon à se délecter le plus longtemps possible du visage de son ange.

Il sentit deux bras autour de lui et vit les yeux émeraude à présent si proches des siens. Il n'avait plus aussi froid. Une douce chaleur embrasait son corps et une main caressait sa joue. Il eut un sourire alors que le monde autour de lui se brouillait, commençant à s'effacer.

« L'amour ne peut jamais naître du sang. »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant que toute vie ne s'échappe de son corps.

Les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent la terre et le vent cessa de souffler. Durant la nuit, du sang avait coulé et le monde allait mieux à présent. Le vent et la Terre étaient satisfaits.

Fin !

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Une ch'tite review ? Ça fait tellement plaisir !

Merci ! 3


End file.
